Return of a Brother Love hina section
by eureka7fan
Summary: NarutoXover Naruto is Naru's older brother. He's coming to stay at the Inn with his Fiance. Just imagine what weird crap can happen. Rated for future Lemons and language. Beta by otakufanatic. Also in Naruto Section.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Love Hina

I don't own Naruto or Love Hina

Well I'm back and I have new ideas and story yay.

Well in this story Naruto is Naru Narusegawa's older brother and he's coming to Hinata Sou to stay and he's bringing his fiancé. This all takes place after the wedding between Naru and Keitaro and well just imagine what weird ass things can happen. Rated for Lemons in later chapters also since this is not the ninja world there wont be many fight scenes.

"Normal talking"

'Thinking'

0000000000000000000

Well today was a normal day for Naru she got up took a shower the usual nothing out of the ordinary things that you do until her husband of 2 months Keitaro comes in with a letter addressed to her.

The letter was from her older brother Naruto.

That got her confused he hadn't been in contact with the family since he last visited, which was a couple weeks before Keitaro showed up so she opens and reads the letter.

Dear, Naru I'm coming to stay at Hinata sou till I can find a place formy self. I also heard from mom that you married Keitaro Urashima wow and I thought Sasuke was desperate, nah just kidding but you got married good on you, Keitaro is a good guy but kinda unlucky from what I hear. Man even though I'm have bad days but not as bad as you describe his days When I get there I expect a spar with Mokoto like last time. Love, your Brother Naruto

_PS. I will arrive exactly 3 days after I sent this message witch was September 3__rd__ 10:00 AM. Also my fiancé is coming to stay with me but she will be there mabey a day or two after me._

_PPS. Mind telling Shinobu that I can't wait to taste her wonderful Ramen again._

She quickly checks the calendar and it reads September 6th.

She turns to the clock 9:36 AM.

Her face pales and she immediately goes into a frenzy.

Keitaro watches his wife zooms out of the room as if she was late for her exams.

"Huh??" he stands there amused at his wife's antics.

"Holy shit, every one wake up Naruto's gonna be here in 24minutes get up!!" She quickly yells out running along the corridor waking everyone up.

Su was rubbing her eyes as she stumbles to the kitchen while Shinobu who was already in the kitchen was wondering what was the comotion about. Motoko comes into the kitchen after her morning excercise.

"What's happening??" She asks as she watchs Naru go into a frenzy.

"Don't know, but she better have a good reason for dragging me out of my beauty sleep." Mitsune said as she nurses a huge hang over from the night before.

"What's going on Naru??" Shinobu asks as she stops Naru.

"Naru...huff...Huff...Naruto is on his way here!!" Naru said as she tries to catch her breath.

"WHAT!!" Shinobu and Motoko scream in unison.

"Naruto?? Is that good to eat??" Su asks as she looks at them.

"Naruto is coming??" Mitsune perks up at hearing the news her hangover forgotten.

"We have to get ready!!" Shinobu said as she hurries back to do her cooking.

"Su, ..., Motoko I need you to get the decorations up!!" Naru said as she drags the three out of the kitchen.

Mean while Mutsumi, and Sarah who have never actual met Naruto or even heard of him for that matter (Well actually Mutsumi met him before but that was when they were kids more exactly during the promise also Kanako is not here because at the end of the manga she goes travelling with Granny Hina.) were blissfully sleeping in their room as the other tenants were scrambling to welcome a new tenant and friend.

"Wonder what's the fuss about??" Keitaro mutters as he made his way to the spring to do the morning clean up not knowing that Hinata sou would be welcoming new tenants.

Everyone was hyped to meet Naru's older brother, started to clean and hanging up banners which said "Welcome Back". By the time they finished it was 9:59AM. They started to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3!"They yelled

The moment they hit zero a large boulder flies through the front door and lands right in front of them. It opens up and a man with messy blonde hair wearing Nike running shoes, blue jeans, a T-shirt that had a picture of a red fox with nine tails and a sword strapped to his back comes out and with a shout.

"IMOUTO I'M BACK!" Naruto yells as he steps out of the boulder while hugging Naru.

"ONII-SAN!" she yells back returning the hug.

Chapter 1 end

Aww isn't that sweet a brother and sister back together yay. Don't you just **Love** fluff.

Well sorry that this chap is short I'll try to make the later ones longer. Also I'm going to add other Naruto characters. Who should they be? Suggestions are taken but no Asuma, Sakura or Sasuke. Don't worry Kurenai will appear in the next chapter.

Yugito

Shizune

Kakashi

Temari

Gai/Lee (If Gai is chosen as one Lee automatically comes with him.)

Lee

Or

Haku

**This will NOT be a harem**

Also this story is going to be in both the Love Hina section and Naruto section.

Name: Naru Narusegawa Urashima

Age: 25

Sex: Female

Relationship status: Married

Spouse or Boy/girlfriend: Keitaro Narusegawa Urashima

Name: Keitaro Narusegawa Urashima

Age: 27

Sex: Male

Relationship status: Married

Spouse or Boy/girlfriend: Naru Narusegawa Urashima

Name: Naruto Narusagawa

Age: 32

Sex: Male

Relationship status: Engaged

Spouse or Boy/girlfriend: Kurenai Yuuhi

Name: Kurenai Yuuhi

Age: 34

Sex: Female

Relationship status: Engaged

Spouse or Boy/girlfriend: Naruto Narusagawa

For the ages of everyone else in who lives in Hinata sou just look up their ages then add 8 years to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Well everyone I'm back, sorry I took so long to update. It's just that with school, and my parents on my back I haven't had time on my computer except to check my e-mail and get some homework done. Sorry!!!!!!!!!

Ps: I'll do my best to update every few weeks.

Also I am Happy to Announce that the Eureka Seven movie is now out on DVD in Japan. This is great news because 1)Eureka Seven is my ALL TIME FAVEORITE SERIES and 2)DVD means English SUB!!!!!!.

Well on to the story!!

"Onii-san!!" Naru yells as she hugs him tightly.

Naruto returns the hug and gives a brotherly kiss to the forehead. "Ah Naru-chan I've missed you too." He lets go of the hug and looks around. He quickly scans the room and notices Keitaro standing smiling, Naruto narrowed his eyes a little at him and noticed the slight nervousness in Keitaro, grinned and decided to have a little fun with his new brother-in-law. He moved away from Naru and walked slowly and menacingly toward Keitaro. He stopped right in front f Keitaro looked down at him and said "Are you Keitaro Urashima?" Keitaro looked back at him and nodded sweat pouring from his head. Everyone became nervous, they remembered the last time he was there and some guys cornered Mitsune in an ally and were about to tear off her clothes when Naruto came and dealt with them, it was best to say those guys were never seen again. Suddenly Naruto smiled grabbed Keitaro into a tight bear hug end yelled "Welcome to the family!!"

Every one calmed down at that and smiled when it happened. Naru was especially nervous when her brother stalked up to Kei taro, thinking that he would hurt her husband because he didn't like Keitaro. Needless to say she was happy her brother approved of her choice. That night the party began drinks food, Keitaro getting bashed around by Su and Motoko, all in all a regular Hinata Sou party. In the end they all got plastered and fell asleep in the dining room (or whatever room they have their parties in)

The next morning at the entrance of the Hinata Sou, a woman in who looked to be in her 20's was walking towards the door. She wore a red tank top with the image of a rose on the front, and had a red skirt that went down to the center of the shins, and wore red flip flops. She walked inside the door and walked slowly toward the main lobby (remember Hinata sou used to be a hotel before it became a boarding house) she rang the bell at the front desk. No one answered, she sighed and walked around the first floor until she came upon the dining room and saw 8 people asleep and snoring. She sweat drops and walks toward the closest figure to her, who just happens to be Naruto, and kicks him. He wakes up suddenly and bows towards the woman while spouting apologies. She smirks at him leans down to him and places her hand under his chin and raises his head to face her and plants a kiss onto his lips.

After the kiss ended Naruto stood up smiled and looked at the woman in front of him and said "What took you so long Kurenai-Chan?"

She giggled and responded "well unlike you I don't like traveling by flying boulder." He chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips.

When he ended the kiss he said "Well since I can introduce you yet lets have some breakfast and since they're asleep I'll make some for everyone when they wake up." She nodded in agreement

Scene change

Keitaro stirred to the smell of what seemed to be eggs, bacon, sausage, butter and toast. Groggily he made his way to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen on the table he saw what he had woken up to eggs (Benedict), bacon, breakfast sausages pancakes and toast. Disoriented by the food he quickly ran up to the table grabbed a plate and filled it food, not noticing Naruto and Kurenai in the kitchen also.

Still disoriented by the smell of the food e sat down at on one of the chairs beside the table and began to eat like he had been isolated on a desert island with no food for days. He opened his mouth, lifted the plate and poured the food in to his mouth like you would pour soup into a bowl. He stopped when he heard laughing behind him, slowly he turned around and saw Naruto a woman he didn't know laughing at his expense.

Suddenly the woman spoke while laughing at the same time "Haha Naru hah to-kun ha you're right hah he is hah a real hah card" Keitaro looked toward them both with an angry expression and responded

"Hey just who are you calling a card!? And for that matter who are you!?!?"

When the laughing died down Naruto answered "Didn't you read my letter? She's my Fiancé." Dumbfounded Keitaro just turned around walked back into the dining room picked up Naru walked back to the kitchen placed her on a chair and placed a slice of bacon into her mouth instantly waking her up.

"Huh wuzhappenin??!?" She said surprised at suddenly waking up because of the bacon. She chewed the bacon and looked at Keitaro who was right in front of her with a dumbfounded look, she turned around slowly following Keitaro's gaze and saw her brother and some mysterious woman beside him. "um onii-san who's that woman beside you? " she asked in the same way a curious little girl would ask her parents what a certain thing was called.

Naruto sighed and answered her question "Didn't you read my letter? Well never mind Naru-chan meet my Fiancé and your soon to be sister-in-law Yuhi Kurenai." Naru stared in awe at her soon to be sister's beauty. She truly a sight to behold. Perfect creamy white skin, slender legs, toned torso, raven black hair, crimson piercing eyes and not to mention she was well endowed, Kurenai had a body many women would kill for.

Naru stared at Kurenai for what seemed like years until she stopped looked towards Naruto and said "I approve Onii-san!" after she said that she walked over to Kurenai and gave her a hug "Welcome to the family!" She said as she let go of Kurenai.

Kurenai looked at Naru with a smile "Thank you I'm happy to be gaining a sister-in-law" She said. She scanned the room then looked back to Naru "Naru why don't you and that husband of yours wake everyone up before all this food goes to waste?"

Naru nodded and dragged Keitaro out of the Kitchen to wake everyone up so they could get breakfast. Everyone soon walked in still slightly tired from the night before but it was a quiet breakfast.

Scene Change: After everyone has eaten

Everyone had finished eating when Shinobu turned towards Kurenai "Thank you for making this meal for us it was delicious" she said in a shy tone. Kurenai laughed which caused Shinobu a confused look.

Kurenai calmed herself looked at Shinobu with a smile and said "Oh, you thought I cooked the meal, oh no I can't cook if my life depended on it Naruto-kun is the chef around here." At that everyone laughed and Naruto gave a confused look.

"What so funny about me cooking?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

Well I thought I should end it on a happy note


End file.
